


Revelation of SmoaKuttler

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: I missed out on having this ready for Friday. Like always just having some fun with my fics. This is about Donna and Noah with their lovely hyper sense daughter Felicity and her supporting husband Oliver. Hope you enjoy.Let REVELATION take its course. Felicity has a vivid dream and wonders how close to reality it is.





	Revelation of SmoaKuttler

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018 - Week 1: Revelation.

 

Donna Smoak moved some boxes around having Noah’s help was a big deal. These boxes were buried in the desert miles away from any prying eyes. Even by car it took them half a day to reach the rocks where it took another four hours to get to the site by walking down a path of rocks miles under the Earth’s surface. In the center of a glorious alter held one crate made of rock not found in this galaxy. The beauty of where they were standing was not lost on them. It also brought a secret they both carried the only living beings to know of this place, there were others but Death had claimed them all shortly after the group of friends had witnessed such an occurrence.

“We will need to take all these objects to the surface.” He turns to look at Donna who is holding a beautiful interlaced quilt.  

“Noah, how…how are we going to tell her?”

“She’s our daughter. No matter what that is our truth.”

“I doubt she will see it that way.”

“She is a smart girl with a big heart. She’ll be hurt but she’ll understand.” Noah packed what the crate had provided and turned to Donna. “Come let’s head out we have to head to Star City tomorrow.”

She nodded and took one last look around before heading to pick up her own bags and begin the trek back to their vehicle.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver is flipping a pancake when his wife rushes by him panicked holding one shoe in her hands. She stops at the window and looks over to the street below. She sighs and Oliver not daring to yet again annoy her with his wisdom just goes back to adding some more batter to the griddle.

She sits on the high top stool and places the remaining shoe on her foot. She sees that her husband has tilted his head to look at her from the corner of his eye while making his famous stuffed pancakes.

“Alright, alright… just say it.”

“I have nothing to add. Except more blueberries into the saucepan.” He deadpans before humming a tune with the radio.

“Oh please. You want me to believe you have no quips?”

“Believe it or not Ms. Sassy pants I don’t have a desire to continue in a roundabout way how your parents coming here isn’t a bad thing.”

“They’re together Oliver.”

He can’t help himself and rolls his eyes at her absurd behavior. “You don’t say.”

“This is no joke Oliver; my parents are coming over to tell me… us something very important like…”

“Like in the dreams you been having lately about aliens and babies.” He chuckles.

“Okay stop it right there. My love for sci-fi is not to be used against me.”

“Felicity, baby, you do know that I love you and that remarkable brain of yours.”

“But, there is a but inserted there right?”

“Yes.” He shakes his head looking at his wife. Places the last pancake on a warming plate and turns off the heat it gives him a moment to gather what he is about to say. “Honey, I love your vivid mind. It’s one of the most interesting qualities that captured my heart. But your parents getting together isn’t a strange novice they were once married and had you. Right?”

“Believe it or not the revelation that my parents had me is not at all up to debate, though if I was hatched I wouldn’t be against that idea right now.”

“Come on are you hearing yourself? As if you were sat on until you emerged from an egg. That is ridiculous.”

Felicity looks at her husband and tilts her head. “Would you leave me if that was the case?”

“Hmmm I’ll have to think about it.” He turns and walks to the kitchen because he can’t keep a straight face any more as his wife is being totally over hyper with her parents coming to town.

“Oliver?” she sees his reflection from the fridge and her eyes narrow she makes a loud groaning sound and she knows she’s being ridiculous but those freaky dreams can’t be shaken.

“I’m sorry what babe?” He looks at her with mirth as he continues, “I was just thinking how I married into a poultry family. All the times I cooked family. I shall never look at chicken the same way.”

“Oh shut it.”

Suddenly she finds herself in his arms. He isn’t laughing but looking down at her his eyes conveying how much he loves her. These little moments that have nothing to do with villains, daily grind of protecting the city, busy professional lives, and being parents who are just two people in love and able to banter even with strange topics.

“I love you and as long as you’ll have me I’m not going anywhere. Now even if your parents reveal to us that you’re an alien or chickadee or whatever else you’ve dreamed yourself up I am not going anywhere.”

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart hope…”

“Don’t you dare finish….” He kisses her into silence. Her arms find themselves around his neck as a simple kiss is turning into more passionate ones.

“Do you think we have time for a quickie?” He mumbles against her skin but the doorbell rings and Donna’s voice is heard and that answers that question. He moves back into the kitchen to finish preparing their meal as Felicity heads to open the door and invite her parents in.

“Baby girl.”

“Hi mom.” She sees her dad give her a big smile and as her mother releases her she in his arms next. “Hi dad.”

“Hi darling.”

From the kitchen Oliver tells them that he hopes they brought their appetite. Her parents happily walk around to greet their son-in-law as Felicity grabs the cutlery to place with the setting she was working on before Oliver and her got off course talking about her vivid dreams.

They enjoy the spread Oliver has made them and happily talk about how they have connected and worked some issues out and Felicity just plays with her napkin still wondering why they said it is important that they come over and have Oliver and her cancel their work appointments or any other plans and chitchat.

“Your mother and I love you very much. Even with the mistakes I have made you have forgiven me.” Felicity nods not knowing where this was leading. “You are amazing, talented, and a daughter any father would be proud to have.”

“Okay, dad why the flattery?”

“Oh sweetie, your dad and I love you very much you’re our first born. The incredible genius and heroine that any mother could ask for.”

“Okay, okay is someone here dying? Dad?” Felicity looks from her father to her mother “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine sweetie.”

Oliver finally interrupts, “I’m sorry but like Felicity, I am wondering what this visit is about?”

Donna looks at Noah and he has a huge smile on his face. They seem to be lost in each other and Felicity makes a face between gross get a room to okay what is happening I never witnessed my parents so involved before. Oliver just looks at the scene and shrugs his shoulders when his wife looks at him for answers.

“Well your mother and I have decided to remarry.”

“Oh…okay that’s good.” Felicity sighs relieved.

Oliver congratulates his parents-in-law and he knows he will tease his wife later on all this crazy drama she has been having with babies, aliens, caverns, and a whole bunch of other little sayings she been spouting about for a few days since her parents called up saying they had to share some important news with them.

“Sweetheart, that isn’t the revelation we needed to share with you. Our upcoming wedding could have been said over the phone.” Her father says as he tears his eyes from his bride-to-be.

“Your father and I are…” Donna stops and looks at her daughter.

“Mom? Your killing me here. Does it have to do with aliens? Or a deep cavern under the Earth’s crust?”

“What?” Both her parents say to her. Oliver just cracks up laughing which he apologizes for and has one hand in the air as he begins to control himself as his wife’s dream has been ongoing since her mother’s call three days ago.

“Aliens?” her mother says as she is shaking her head no.

“Your mother and I are trying to tell you that you’re going to be a big sister.”

Felicity’s mouth gawks open and Oliver teases her “You probably should have opened up by saying babies but aliens will do.”

“We just want you to know that no one can replace you. We didn’t want you to feel like your replaceable because you aren’t.” her father explains.

Felicity nods she can’t say a word but she understands. Oliver seeing that his wife is flabbergasted continues the conversation to a point that he tells them that they should head back to their hotel room and when the kids are let out of school they can meet up again for dinner. Felicity goes through the motions hugging her parents’ goodbye and once the door is shut and Oliver sees them head off in their rental car and when he confirms their departure does Felicity come out of her self-induced haze.

“Felicity? Baby they are gone.” His hands on her shoulders as she blinks rapidly trying to understand that her parents had sex. They had sex again. “Hon, your starting to freak me out. I prefer the babbling of aliens and egg pods to this silence.”

“Just gross…eww. They did the deed. I won’t be able to sleep ever. What if I can’t stop seeing them in the new disclosure I prefer seeing them in a cave, or hiking against rocks under the Earth’s crust, or seeing that beautiful alter is so much better than… oh my why can’t I have been an alien instead?”

“Relax. Breathe. It could always be worse.”

“What? Why?"

"I’m going to say something you may not like to hear but…”

“Oliver?”

“There was a baby scare some years ago. It had to do with your mother and someone else.”

“Someone else? I’d kill him if he knocked up my mom and left her. Oliver who was he? I don’t remember anyone who…” she looks at Oliver and then it dawns on her. “No. No way.”

“Yes way, but it was false alarm and he was going through a tough time and their breakup was hard on him.”

“Oh Oliver. I should be glad. I’m so selfish. I need to go apologize.”

“Hey, Hey. They are coming back when the kids are here so no lost opportunity you should take some time to organize your thoughts and maybe we could buy them a little gift that conveys some warm gratitude. What do you say?”

“That I am so lucky to be married to you. I’d still be frozen in shock. Can you believe there will be another human like me Oliver?”

“I think the twins and our newest bundle of joy is a good mix of us.”

She smiles. He is right their children even the one stepchild she adores brings her endless joy. “I agree.”

“Good, because I like eating chicken and it’s what will be served tonight.”

“You didn’t defrost the chicken its…”

“No my little bird I wasn’t talking about dinner.”

 

~The End


End file.
